


Ponytails and Potions Classrooms

by SavageDarling



Series: Mildred's Middle Name is Trouble [2]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, why did i do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 12:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16197890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavageDarling/pseuds/SavageDarling
Summary: This is in addition to my last work in this series but is also kind of a stand alone. Mildred likes Ethel and Ethel knows it now and they're kind of on some good terms. But now Ethel won't quit flipping her hair at Mildred and Mildred doesn't know why. Also, Enid and Maud kind of get into some stuff which I will write on later.





	Ponytails and Potions Classrooms

Ethel keeps flipping her ponytail. Mildred can’t help but notice that it happens a lot more frequently after Willow had called her that word. Mildred worries it’s because she’d basically told Ethel she liked her, like super liked her and Ethel had said Mildred shouldn’t even listen to her. 

It’s two weeks after Mildred got knocked out cold and Ms. Pentangle is coming for a visit. The school can’t stop talking about it because why would she be coming to Cackles when nothing has happened. Mildred knows why she’s coming. Felicity won’t stop talking about her and it’s the middle of lunch on a Friday when Mildred finally decides to talk about what’s been bugging her. 

Ethel is nowhere to be seen so Mildred feels free to talk. “Ethel won’t stop flipping her hair at me.” She drops her spoon into whatever goop is in front of her and rests her chin in her hand. Felicity is next to her and Enid and Maud sit across from them. 

“Ethel has very pretty hair. Just like Ms. Pentangle. Ms. Pentangle has the most beautiful hair. Is she coming back to see you Mildred?” Felicity sighed and rested her head against Mildred’s shoulder. Mildred rolled her eyes and Enid snorted. 

“She did say she’d come talk to me while she’s here but she isn’t just coming for me.” Mildred said.

Maud looked up from her book then and said; “You all know we have a quiz for Ms. Bat a little after lunch.” Maud huffed and looked back down at her book. “And I don’t even see why you care so much about what Ethel is doing with her hair.” 

She felt the blush creeping its way into her cheeks before she could help it. “OH. MY. GOSH.” Enid lets the words slip out before she can even think not to. Her eyes widen and her mouth stays open in amazement. 

“Oh what is it now Enid?” Maud looks up from her book at Enid, sees her face and looks over at Mildred. “Millie?” It takes Maud a second to realize what is happening. “NO, you can’t be serious.” It sounds harsher than she means it but Mildred knows the two of them are only surprised that it’s Ethel. 

“I told her I liked her after what happened with Willow and I think she might like me back, but now she won’t stop flipping her hair at me.” Mildred furrows her brows together and goes to pull at her braid. She almost slaps Felicity in the face before reaching for the other braid. 

Enid laughs then. “Well that one is obvious, isn’t it?” Mildred just raises her eyebrows and opens her mouth a bit, unsure of what to say. “ I’d be pretty mad if the girl who I liked and who I thought liked me had someone fawning over her all the time.” 

“It does make a girl pretty mad,” Maud says out of nowhere. She glares at Enid for a moment before going back to her textbook. 

Enid doesn’t even look at Maud just stares at the table and says, “No one is fawning over me and no one has specifically said that they liked me.” Mildred has so many questions and not a lick of time because her focus right now is on Ethel. 

Suddenly a weight is lifted off her shoulder and Felicity says, “I don’t mean to make Ethel mad at you Mildred. I just like being your friend is all.” She pecks Mildred’s cheek before pulling out her notebook to make a quick note of some thing or other.

“That. That’s the thing that makes Ethel flip her hair,” Enid states rather matter of fact. 

“Why?” Felicity asks. “Everyone deserves a kiss and I like giving them out.” 

“Yes,” Maud says, “But some people don’t like other people kissing their girlfriends.” 

Enid pushes away from the table and stands up. “I’m not anyone’s girlfriend Maud, so get off your broomstick.” The three of them look up at her before she huffs and says, “I’m going to go outside. See you all in chanting.” 

Maud looks a little shocked but Mildred needs to do something else at the moment, she can figure this whole Maud and Enid thing out later. “I’m going to go find Ethel now. Take care you two.” She starts to walk away before turning back for a second. “And it isn’t your fault Felicity. I like being friends with you. And Maud we are talking about whatever that was later.” Mildred’s clueless but she isn’t blind. She knows something is going on with her two best friends, just doesn’t quite know what.

She finds Ethel in the potions lab and she should have known. Ms. Hardbroom sits at her desk and Ethel stands at a cauldron practicing. She walks up to Ms. Hardbroom’s desk first. “Ms. Hardbroom, would it be awful of me to ask if I could have a couple minutes with Ethel?” She whispers the words and the bubble of the cauldron is helping her out immensely. Ms. Hardbroom raises an eyebrow and Mildred says what she hadn’t wanted to say, “alone?” 

She’s terrified Ms. Hardbroom might kill her right there on the spot. She doesn’t, instead she transfers away and Mildred turns to Ethel. “Why are you always so insistent on interrupting my studying. Some of us are trying to do well in class.” Ethel’s eye roll is practically intertwining with her words. 

“It’s hard to get you alone Ethel and this is definitely something you wouldn’t want anyone else to hear.” Mildred says the words in a level tone. 

“How considerate of you.” Ethel says the words and Mildred thinks they’re supposed to be bitter and sarcastic but they just come out somewhat happy. Ethel’s face twitches several times and she realizes that Ethel is trying to hide a smile. 

“I’m serious Ethel,” Mildred says, barely keeping a straight face.

“Hardly,” Ethel says back, her face spasms at this point to stay at least neutral. 

Mildred clears her throat and Ethel looks directly at her. “Stop flipping your hair at me Ethel.” 

Ethel looks slightly confused, “What are you talking about?” Mildred walks over and sits, directly next to Ethel and her cauldron, on the table. 

She swings her legs back and forth a few times before answering. “You flip your hair at me when you’re irritated with me or upset with me or angry with me. You’ve got to stop doing that. It’s quite petty.” Mildred shrugs her shoulders at Ethel’s offended face as she reaches to flip her hair. She stops mid movement, realizes what she’s doing, and slowly puts her hand back down. 

“You’d be irritated if people kept kissing me all the time.” Ethel barely even lets the words fall out of her mouth but they’re there and she can’t take them back now. 

“Give me your hands, now.” Mildred says in a tone she honestly didn’t know she possessed. Ethel must not have known either because she looks genuinely surprised at Mildred’s commanding tone and proceeds to give Mildred her hands. Mildred pulls Ethel so she is standing between Mildred’s slightly swinging legs. 

“No need to be Ms. Bossy Pants.” Ethel quips. 

“No. I’ve got things to say so no more remarks for a moment, please.” When Ethel looks at her slightly dazed and just shakes her head yes, Mildred continues. “I understand that it is weird but Felicity and I are friends now and she knows I don’t mind that kind of affection. She’d kiss you too if she thought you’d be okay with it. But Felicity is my friend, which is all. I’ve only got eyes for one person at the moment.” When Ethel doesn’t respond Mildred interlocks their fingers and says, “I’m talking about you, you idiot.” 

Ethel kind of smiles and it warms up everything inside Mildred. “Really? Why?” Ethel asks, astonished. 

“Because I like you, you silly witch.” And Mildred brings Ethel’s hands to her lips and plants a kiss on each. “I’d like to be kissing you instead but that isn’t an option at the moment.” Mildred hadn’t meant for the words to come out so literally but there they are hanging between them, now. 

Mildred waits for some kind of response but Ethel just stares and stares at her. “I’m sorry if I-“ And Mildred doesn’t get to finish her sentence because Ethel just plants one on her. Mildred is just kissing back when she hears a whoosh and Ethel pulls away from her. 

She turns to look behind her, where Ethel is looking, and she sees Ms. Hardbroom standing there with her hands at her side and her eyebrows raised, “When you asked me to leave my classroom I did not suspect it to be for such inappropriate uses.”

Mildred starts shaking her head, “We were just talking. I swear I didn’t mean to kick you out of your classroom for this.” 

“Five more minutes Mildred. I expect you to be gone when I get back,” and without another word Ms. Hardbroom transfers away. 

Mildred barely even dares to look at Ethel whose face is as pink as Ms. Pentangle’s dress. “If you want me to kiss you I’ll gladly do it but you can’t get mad every time Felicity shows affection.”

“I can’t promise I won’t get mad at least some times when she kisses you. It makes me quite irritated and I can’t help it.” Ethel practically whines. 

“You can help it and you will try to do better. I didn’t say you had to be perfect, you just have to try Ethel.” Mildred releases Ethel’s hands and hops down off the table. “I better go before Ms. Hardbroom gets back and rips me to shreds.”

Mildred goes to walk past Ethel but is stopped by a hand on her wrist. “I do want you to.” Mildred knows what Ethel is saying even if her words aren’t precise. Mildred’s not blind, not this blind at least. 

“Like I said,” Mildred starts, “All you have to do is say so.” She leans up and kisses Ethel full on the lips. It isn’t Mildred’s first kiss and not even with Ethel. But it’s incredible to think that she, Mildred Hubble, is standing in the potions classroom kissing Ethel Hallow. She pulls back finally and Ethel looks dazed. “I’d love to stay but I would like to speak to you again after today and if Ms. Hardbroom finds me here that will not be possible.” 

She reaches the door by the time Ethel speaks. “I’m trying,” are the only words Ethel can muster.

“I know you are,” Mildred responds and smiles like she means it, because she does mean it. She takes a step to go back to Ethel but then Ms. Hardbroom is appearing and Mildred hurriedly says, “That’s my cue to leave. We’ll talk later.” Ms. Hardbroom turns to glare at her but Mildred is already sprinting off in another direction.

**Author's Note:**

> The last piece in this series I wrote as a stand alone but the comments kept coming so I was like let me continue with this specific headcanon. I have so many things I want to write about in this fandom so prepare yourself for more from me and keep the comments coming. I love them!


End file.
